Transcripts/Burrito Bucket
song playing :♪ When super me ''Becomes super we ♪'' :♪ Suddenly, magically ''Pretty automatically ♪'' :♪ Crushing it side by side '' :♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪'' :♪ Now that we're together ''Gonna get that super life! ♪'' :♪ Wow! '' :'Babs: In a world hungry for justice, where citizens thirst for righteousness, and yearn for the taste of freedom, one woman's there to serve them the liberty they so desperately crave. And also, burritos. Buckets and buckets of burritos. ''whistling :'Shane: Gordon! :Babs: ''Buenos dias,'' Shane. :Shane: 'That's Mr. O'Shaughnessy to you! And you're late. Again! :'Babs: 'I am? :'Shane: That's the sixth time this week, Gordon, and it's only Monday! :Babs: 'Oh, sorry, Shane. Er, Mr. O'Shaughnessy, sir. :'Shane: 'Listen, Gordon, some people know the importance of a good work ethic. Punctuality, responsibility. Some people take their job seriously. :'Babs: 'Believe you me, ''Senor O'Shaughnessy, nothing's more important to me than this job. I love Burrito Bucket. I've been a fan of Burrito Bucket since I was five! :'Shane: '''Whatever. If you're late one more time, today, tomorrow, for the rest of your life, you're fired! :'Babs: 'Fired? Could this be the end for a habanero heroine, our enchilada enforcer, our lady sentinel of the sacred bean? No! :'Shane: 'What? :'Babs: 'Nothing. From here on out, I'll be the master of time management, the crusader of the clock, the expert of hours. whistling Hmm, suspicious. Really suspicious. :powering up :'Babs: 'Extremely suspicious! gasps I don't think those dudes are bank patrons at all! Mr. O'Shaughnessy! Hey, hey! Mr. O... :'Shane: 'What? :'Babs: 'Bathroom break? :'Shane: 'No. :'Babs: 'panting Please! :'Shane: 'Ugh. Two minutes. But one second later, and you are so fired. :'Babs: 'Alarm. One minute 50. There. Plenty of time. gasps I knew it. They're totally not bank patrons! Citizens of Metropolis, fear not, for Batgirl is here to put an end to this egregious evildoing. With supreme mastery of the martial arts, terrifically high-tech gadgetry and unshakable moral certitude, she will make short work of these buffoonish bank-robbing baddies! :'Robber #2: Hey, who you calling buffoonish? :Babs: 'Give up now, you foolish fiends, you nefarious nimrods, for now is the time-- :beeping :'Babs: 'Time... Oh, no! gasps Oh. Oh. Uh... grunts Nobody move! I'll be right back. panting :'Shane: Three, two, one... :opens :Babs: ''Senor'' O'Shaughnessy, you think I could have my 15-minute break early today? Like... Ooh, I don't know, now? :Shane: 'Break's at noon, Gordon. No exceptions. :'Babs: 'Uh... Another bathroom break? :'Shane: 'You just went. :'Babs: 'I like to stay really hydrated. glugging Oh, no, that trash can is awfully full. If only I had a short break to take it out to the dumpster. :'Shane: 'Ugh. Fine, Gordon. One minute! :'Babs: ''Si.'' One minute.Time to take out the trash. :Robber #2: 'What do you mean, take it out? You just brought it in here. :'Babs: 'Prepare to face defeat at the hands of Bat... Bat... Bat... Bathroom! and pants :flushing :'Babs: 'Now, where were we... :beeping :'Babs: 'Ah, crud! panting Whoa! nervously :rings :'Babs: ''Hola.'' Can I take your order? :Customer: 'Uh, yes. One bucket of tacos, please. :'Babs: 'Hey, you look like a guy who likes it hot. :'Customer: 'Uh, I do? Uh... :'Babs: 'Oh, no! Out of hot sauce. Running to the store! :'Shane: 'Two minutes! :'Robber #2: 'Come on, you mooks, let's get out of here. :'Babs: 'Not so fast! :'Robber #1: 'What is with this girl? :'Babs: 'This girl's gonna kick your-- :beeping :'Babs: 'Hold that thought. Ah! sheepishly :'Shane: 'Where's the hot sauce? :'Babs: 'I, uh, well... :rings :'Babs: 'Customer! :'Delivery Man: Metropoleats Delivery Service. I'm here to pick up an order for-- :Babs: 'I'll take it! :'Delivery Man: 'Ahh! :'Shane: 'Two minutes! :'Babs: '''grunts Hostages! Seriously? :'Robber #2: '''You took our keys.What are we supposed to do? Look, just let us leave with the cash and nobody gets hurt. :'Babs: 'Oh, someone's gonna get hurt. :beeping :'Babs: 'Oh, come on! grunts :ringing :'Babs: 'Flash, I need your help. I've got a hostage situation at the bank, but if I leave work right now my boss will kill me! :'Flash:'' Say no more. I'm already here.'' :Babs 'Great. Be there ASASHP. As soon as super-humanly possible. :'Shane: 'throat :'Babs: 'Ah! :rings :'Babs: 'Uh, '' hola, amigo. What will it be? :'Customer #2 :'Yes. I'll have... um... a burrito. :'Babs: '''A burrito? How about a bucket? Do you want tacos with that? :'Customer #2: 'Hmm. Tacos. Tacos. :'Babs: 'in frustration :'Customer #2 :'Tacos, tacos, tacos. You know, a burrito does sound... burrito-ey... Hmm. Tough choice. Just give me a minute... :'Babs: 'One minute, got it! :'Customer #2:...to decide. :Babs: gasps Flash, what happened? :Flash: 'Dude, I'm as surprised as you are. :'Babs: 'stammering But-- :beeping :'Babs: 'yells :'Customer #2: 'You know what? I want sushi. Peace! :'Babs: 'groans :'Shane: 'Gordon! We just got an order for 100 buckets. Get to work! :'Babs: 'stammering A hundred buckets? yells Are you kidding? gasps A-ha! Sorry, time for my federally mandated 15-minute break. :'Shane: 'Fine, but when you get back, I want those 100 buckets. You better not be late, or I'll rain down a firing upon you like you've never seen! :'Babs: 'Yes, sir, senor,'' sir. There's no way I can't take care of this in 15 minutes. grunts Flash, I need you to take out the trash, buy more hot sauce, and deliver the burrito buckets to the totaled car out front. :'Flash: '''Right-o. :'Babs: 'Just one thing left to do. Take your butts to jail. Hyah! Hyah! :'Robber #2: 'Ah! :beeping :'Babs: 'Oh, no, the order! grunts :'Jimmy: 'Hey! :'Babs: 'Oops! Sorry, Jimmy. Huh? gasps :blowing :'Babs: 'No! :'Cleaner Man: 'What... Who are you? :'Babs: 'Me? I'm... a total failure. Having utterly failed to apprehend the dastardly crooks, our crummy crusader slinks away in defeat. Surely a true hero, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, heck, even Apple Lad would have prevailed. :'Shane: '95, 96, 97, 98, 99... A-ha! One bucket short, Gordon! That means you are so-- :'Babs: 'Fired. I know. :'Robber #2: 'Yeah! Whoo! Time for victory tacos. Yeah, we'll take two taco buckets, four buckets of quesadillas, three buckets of guac... Oh, and buckets and buckets of your money. Come on, let's eat! :'Babs: 'gasps :'Robber #2: 'Stealing works up an appetite. Whoo-hoo! Hey, hi fives, hi fives. :'Babs: 'Huh! There comes a time in every girl's life. A time to let go of past mistakes. A time to say "forget you" to the odds and allow the hero within to rise like the dough of the mighty churro. No, not Batgirl. A new kind of hero. :'Robber #2: 'Hey. Who's she? :'Babs: 'I am the Burrito Bucketeer! :grunt :screaming :grunting :continues :groaning :'Shane: 'Gordon! Guess you've saved the restaurant. :'Babs: I sure did. Seems like I should get my job back, huh? :'Shane: 'mumbles Your job... Yeah. :'Babs: '''Oh, thank you, Mr. O'Shaughnessy! And, seems like I should also get hour-long lunch breaks, huh? :'Shane: 'No! :'Babs: 'Half-hour it is. :'Shane: 'No. :'Babs: 'Employee of the Month? :'Shane: 'Ugh. I'll give you Employee of the Night! :'Babs: '''gasps I am the night. The Employee of the Night! :music playing